muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuyomi Maya
Tsukuyomi Maya is a supporting character, and first appeared in Muv-Luv Altered Fable as the attendent of Mitsurugi Yuuhi. She is Tsukuyomi Mana's cousin, and they are of the same age. She is also featured in Muv-Luv Alternative, as well as in The Day After as a side character. Altered Fable Maya is Mitsurugi Yuuhi's personal servant, and like her cousin, Mana, has extensive ninja training. Throughout Altered Fable, she tries to help Yuuhi win over Shirogane Takeru, although she tends to use more shady means to achieve her goal. Alternative Little is known of Maya's early life, other than she had sword training from a young age, and shared a small rivalry with her cousin, Tsukuyomi Mana. As they grew up, the two cousins became close to each other, and were eventually assigned as the personal guards of Koubuin Yuuhi. Maya stayed by Yuuhi's side, while Mana was assigned to guard Mitsurugi Meiya. Shortly after the Koubuin family agreed to support the controversial EML-99X weapon project, Maya was relieved of her retainer duties by Yuuhi. She was then given the order to return to active duty in the Imperial Guard and serve Ikaruga in his own Battalion. Maya was hesitant to abandon her duties, but gave in to her master's orders after Mana stated she would be the one to take over her duties. Yuuhi had developed suspicions of the Ikaruga, so her sending Maya to join their camp was a complex affair that she was hesitant to involve her servants in, but Maya understood the weight of the decision and agreed to make preparations. A year later, Maya was present during the Battle of Kyoto, as a member of the 16th Guard Battalion, and as the adjundant of Ikaruga Takatsugu.MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 3, pg. 96, TSFIA #17: Colors of Duty Here, she piloted a Type-82F Zuikaku. Her status after the BETA Invasion of Japan in 1998 remains unknown. Unless she was otherwise recalled, Maya would have continued to serve in the 16th Guard Battalion under Yuuhi's orders to observe the Ikaruga family. Coincidentally, she also would have been in a position to protect the Shogun during the 12/5 Incident crisis thanks to her assignment. The Day After Apart from her position as an Imperial Guard pilot, little is known of Maya's life from 2001 to 2005. Alongside her cousin Mana, Maya was an attendant to Koubuin Yuuhi and the Koubuin regent house. Her ultimate duty, as in Alternative, remained to be the protector of the Koubuin family and the Shogun: a duty she takes very seriously. She is fiercely loyal to the Shogun and has been known to go against others in the Guard and even the Governor General Takatsugu in defense of her. She is well aware of the Shogun's lack of support in the Imperial Guard and has sought aid from other individuals, such as pilots from the IJA, to act as agents of the Shogun's interests. Two of these agents are Jinguuji Marimo, a Major in the IJA that has a personal history with the Shogun, and Tatsunami Hibiki, a young 1st Lieutenant that has showed great loyalty and valor in helping the Japanese people and the Shogun personally. Episode 02 Maya serves as the head of the Shogun's bodyguards, leading Tomoe Yukino, Kamiyo Tatsumi, and Ebisu Minagi in their duties. She followed the Shogun throughout her visits to civilian areas after the Defence of Seattle, and protected the Shogun during the Seattle Food Plant Hijack. She later participates in the 8th Border War between the US/Japan and French/Canadian forces piloting a Type-00F, arriving at the last moment to save Tatsunami Hibiki from being killed by French forces. Total Eclipse Maya makes a cameo appearance as Koubuin Yuuhi's servant in the bonus chapter Teito Moyu. Trivia *Maya acts as a foil to Yuuhi in Altered Fable, just as her cousin is one to Meiya. Yuuhi is soft-spoken and there is a noticeable innocent, dignified aura surrounding her; Maya in turn is more willing to commit questionable acts from the shadows in order to help her master. Gallery gaooo.jpg|DAT FANG, OH LORD, DELIVER ME FROM THIS BURNING SENSATION- fish bite detected.jpg Mayamaya.png|Maya, Altered Fable tsukuyomi_total_eclipse.png|Maya, Total Eclipse Teito Moyu Mana & Maya.png|Maya and her cousin, Mana. In Royal Guard Eishi Academy. Maya Battle of Kyoto.png|Maya, during the Battle of Kyoto. She pilots a red Type-82 Zukikaku Kai. References Category:Characters Category:Altered Fable Category:TSFIA Category:The Day After Category:Characters (The Day After)